The Sands of Saddle Arabia
by Paradise the Librarian
Summary: Four Mares from the land of ponies, deciding to take an exotic vacation, journey to the burning sands of Saddle Arabia, a land of large horses and sharp scimitars. But corrupt bazaar merchants, desert thieves, a scheming sultan's vizier and an ancient curse get in their way. Will this quartet of friends find the vacation they were looking for, or will they end up as another set of
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

"Faster, girls, faster!" I yelled in a terrible panic, as the four of us galloped away from our sinister pursuer at full speed. "It's gaining on us!"

Did you ever have one of those days, where things never seem to go right? It's the days where you get out of bed in the morning, with a hopeful and good feeling about the day, and then everything just suddenly all goes straight to heck? This has really been one of those days, and I just can't believe how wrong things have gone from what we had originally planned.

"Oh _skit_! Paradise, ze mummy pursuer, he is closing in on us!" Daffodil screamed, in that thick accent of hers. "Ve have to run vaster, or ve are nefer going to make it!"

We must be quite the sight; a quartet of terrified mares in different colored harem costumes and translucent veils, running through the passageways of an ancient crumbling stone pyramid, as a creepy decomposing undead stallion in bandages ever- so-slowly closed in on us. We are lost in these endless maze of corridors and hallways, running for our lives from the terror we accidentally released from that sarcophagus in the burial chamber. And we're desperately looking for the entrance that will lead us back to freedom, and the bight light and sunshine of the outside world once more.

But there doesn't seem to be a way out of the endless, torch-lit corridors. No doorway that resembles the portal we passed though to first enter this accursed place, no pathway that will take us away from these torch-lit chambers and back to the dry and hot desert beyond these ancient walls. It's almost as if... as if this still and silent place were alive, it's hieroglyph-covered walls almost seem to be shifting and moving around as we run desperately for our lives. The other three are keeping pace behind me, following hot on our hooves as we desperately try to dash our way to freedom!

Our goofy blonde Pegasus friend is, as usual, certainly not trying to be of any real help to any of us.

"Gee whiz Vanilla, maybe he just wants some of your cofee!" Surprise giggled, flapping ahead and zipping circles around the rest of us. "His stomach probably gets kinda thirsty out here in this dry old desert, ya know!"

"Oh shut up you, blonde bimbo!" Our group's lone unicorn spat, as the mummy's howls filled the chamber behind us. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't opened that mummy's crypt up in the first place!"

"Hey! It was all colorful and pretty! I thought there was candy inside!" Surprise protested angrily, snapping back at the other mare. "How was I supposed to know it was just some dead guy?!"

Oh dear…. I thought this trip to Saddle Arabia would be just the vacation the girls and I needed. The four of us were just begging for some time off, as we were all bored with our regular everyday humdrum routines. Some time away from the bright and sunny land of Ponies, for a vacation that would be a real change of pace. But the four of us thought we'd all be sitting under a palm tree, eating dates and pomegranates fed to us by rich stallion sheiks in turbans. Instead, we're all running from our lives from a moldy thousand-year-old pharaoh hell-bent on doing something truly foul to us. If I would've known our vacation would end up like this, I never would've let us leave port!

"Uh, oh! I think we just hit a dead end!" I wailed, as we came to a screeching halt. "I don't see any other way we can go!"

"Can't you wink us out of here, Vanilla?" Daffodil asked hysterically, as the shadowy form closed in on the small room, with no other way out. "I don't want to end up zome long dead pharaoh's _hustru_!"

"I can't wink us out, Daff!" The other mare responded, abject terror reflected in her trembling voice. "We unicorns can't teleport around in an enclosed space like this!"

"Aieeee! This is the end, I just know it! We're all gonna be ground up into mummy burgers!" Surprise squeaked, as the mummified stallion stepped through the doorway. "Wait, maybe we could communicate with him through song! Anyone here know the human song 'walk like an Egyptian'?"

Oh, what a sight we were- two white Pegasus, a white unicorn, and blue earth pony... all of us, quivering in the corner like four scared fillies. It's a good thing all of our faces were hidden beneath our veils, so that lurking behemoth couldn't see our looks of absolute fear. This isn't how the brochure made this trip sound. So far, we've been chased by desert pony Bedouins, almost eaten alive by crocodiles and attacked by hippos on a river journey, and put into a crazy sultan's harem with a bunch of his other mares. If this is what a vacation is like, I never want to leave my normal old boring life again!

"Graaagggh!" The mummy growls, shuffling towards us menacingly. As the walking relic opens it's mouth, a most foul and odious stench emanates from inside the creature's open jaw.

"Ewwwww, that's gross!" Daffodil commented, holding her hoof over her nose. "When's the last time you had a breath mint, Nightmare Moon's Banishment?"

Seeing as my friends and I are about to become a mummy's supper, I can only help but remember how this whole mess started. How a simple desert vacation snowballed into one of the biggest adventures of our lives. It would be a wonderful story to write down some day, if I even live long enough to tell it, and fill up one of those exciting adventure books I always like to read. Dare I take the time to recall all of the horrors that have befallen us over the course of this dreadful week past? Should I spend my last few precious seconds upon this world, recalling the unfortunate sequence of events that led my dear companions and I into this moment of malady?

Well, it unfortunately seems I really have nothing better to do with my time right now.

My name is Paradise Oasis, and this is our story...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Surprise: Hey there, everybody! these are the mares who'll be in Paradise's story, and we'll be commenting on stuff at the end of Each chapter! My name's Surprise, and I'm the way cool white Pegasus with the balloons on her butt! I'm a court jester and Practical jokester, so expect a lotta funny stuff ta come out of me! After all, I'm the comic relief!**

 **Daffodil: Like ze lunatic mare hast already stated, ve vill talking to you at ze end of each chapter! I am called daffodil, und I am ze light blue earth pony vith the daffodil cutie mark. I am a gardener, from ze Pony version of what the humans call Scandinavia, und I vill be ze serious pony/ ze muscle on our little adventure!**

 **Vanilla: Like my two friends above have already stated, we'll be chiming in every now and then with our opinions on things! My name's Twist, and I'm our little group's cook and resident white unicorn with a brown mane (Both are dye jobs, but don't tell anybody that!) . I run my own baked goods and snack shop, and often act as the neutral balancing act between Daffodil's seriousness, and Surprise's goofy antics. Oh, and I have a yellow star for a cutie mark, which is also my shop's logo.**

 **Paradise: Oh yeah... I forgot I told these three goofs they could chime in every chapter. I apologize if their commentary puts you to sleep, they are about as interesting as watching paint dry.**

 **Daffodil: HEY!**

 **Vanilla: PARADISE!**

 **Surprise: Now that's just mean!**

 **Paradise: Just kidding, girls, just kidding! Sheesh, my friends can't even take a joke...**


	2. Chapter 2

A sea Cruise

"Wow this sea air is sooo amazing!" Surprise giggled, standing up on the ship's bow, her hooves and her wings spread. "I, like, thought being on a sea would sooo totally be boring! Can you believe how boring that sounded, being out in the middle on the ocean with nothing but water? But then Paradise said it would totally be fun, and I knew Paradise wouldn't lie to me, and she was so like totally right! The waves, the fish, the rocking of the boat! I can't believe how totally-super-duper-fun and awesome it is out here!"

"Surprise, would you please try to control yourself?" Paradise grumbled, rolling her eyes as she looked up from the ma. "We were extremely lucky to get a ride on this voyage, and I won't have you misbehaving!"

The four mares were traveling on a pink and white sailing vessel, lying the deck chairs in their bikinis, and enjoying the sunshine and clear skies overhead. After some initial seasickness at the start of the trip, the result of the ship bouncing up and down on the waves, they finally seemed to have settled in and begun to enjoy the journey.

"Huh, this is strange. Not even a single stallion has looked at us yet." Paradise sighed in a disappointed tone, lifting her sunglasses with her left wing, and looking around. "Maybe we should have worn skimpier swimsuits?"

"First of all, Paradise, I don't think stallions care about how reveling our outfits are- we don't normally wear any clothes." Vanilla grumbled, glaring at the other mare in annoyance. "Secondly, would you please stop thinking about boys? You're starting to remind me of Firefly!"

"Aw, don't blame Paradise vor her desperation, Vanilla!" Daffodil said with a laugh. "It's not her vault she hasn't been on a date zince the paleopony period!"

"Ha ha, very funny!" Paradise grumbled, putting her shades down. "I bet you two don't get any guys looking at you, either!"

The continued to lie there for several hours, enjoying the peaceful splashing of the waves. It was about midday when the captain walked over to the other three ponies, smiling warmly as she greeted them.

"I hope everything is satisfactory for you and your friends, Miss Paradise." Main Sail, a mare with a blonde mane and blue coat, greeted them. "We're so happy to be having such a quartet of distinguished guests from Ponyland!"

"Oh, think nothing of it, my good Captain Sail!" Paradise replied, gesturing to her other two friends who were lying on two deck chairs in their bikinis. "We're just happy to be going along, isn't that right, girls?"

"Oh, _Ja_! I be lovin to take a trip on zee ocean, yah!" The Swedish pony grinned, popping a potato chip into her mouth. "It's zo vuderbar zhat vou offered to take us to ze kingdom of Zaddle Arabia!"

"Yeah, I've been wanting to learn some of the famous coffees of Saddle Arabia, it'll really spruce up the menu at my cafe!" The unicorn agreed ecstatically. "My customers are dying to try something new and exotic on our menu!"

"I would be careful there if I were you, ladies." The captain warned cautiously. "I've heard some very unsavory things about the Saddle Arabians, and their strange customs. I'd watch my back, if I were you."

"Awww, they really couldn't be that bad, right?" Surprise commented, trotting back to the aft deck. There, she noticed a large table filled with foods of every kind. "Ohhhh, sweet! Girls, it's a buffet!"

"That is a complimentary meal, for all of our passengers and crew." Main Sail replied with a smile, gesturing with her hoof towards the table covered with sandwiches, drinks, and deserts. "Feel free to help yourselves."

"Yipee!" The white Pegasus yelled in triumph, jumping onto the table like a shark onto a school of fish. "Omnomnomnomnom-!"

"Surprise, no! That food is not just there for you!" Vanilla protested, trying to pull her friend off the baked goods. "Leave some for the rest of us!"

"Say, vhat did you mean vhen you zaid 'unsavory', und 'strange customs'?" Daffodil asked, as Surprise picked up the whole table with her hooves, to empty it into her mouth.

"Well, they seem to be a little primitive and backward- a bit on the barbaric side, I've heard." The captain replied, swishing her tail around in agitation. "It's due to stallions being in charge of things in that herd, I suppose."

"Stallions? In charge?" Paradise laughed. "Most stallions couldn't find their way out of a paper bag without a mare to lead them!"

"Vou are zelling zhem short, Paradise." The earth pony replied, looking over at her skeptical friend. "Male ponies are much more capable than you realize."

"I've also heard stories of mares disappearing in that place." The captain shivered, trying not to think too much about it. "Single girls go to visit Saddle Arabia... and never return!"

"Wow, that sounds really silly!" Surprise giggled, setting the now-empty table back down on the floor. "Those mares couldn't have just disappeared into thin air, they gotta be somewhere!"

"Nooooo, I wanted to try some of those lettuce and tomato sandwiches!" Vanilla cried, looking down at the empty plates the Pegasus had left behind. "Next time, I'm packing our meals for the voyage!"

"Better be a little quicker if you want the food next time, Vanilla!" Paradise teased her, before turning back to the others. "Wow, I just can't _wait_ till we get there- the ancient pyramids to explore, the colorful bazaars, the exotic dancing!" The mare nearly drooled at the thought. "I can almost picture it now..."

"You won't want to imagine it any more , after you've paid a visit on the Saddle Arabians." The captain told them with a sigh, before trotting away. "but you've heard my warning, and I'll say no more."

"Huh, I starting to vonder if it vas such a good Idea to come along vith you on this vacation, Paradise." Daffodil told her with a sigh. "Maybe ze rest of us zhould haf gone to Equestira on vacation, instead."

"Oh, you're worrying too much, Daff. We'll be fine." Paradise rolled her eyes. "What, do you think we're going to run into some trouble while we're here?"

"Hey, look everybody! I'm gonna do a high dive!" Surprise climbed up on the bow, and leapt off into the ocean. "Wheeee! Lookout below!"

"SURPRISE! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Twist yelled out in a panic, as all three mares ran to the rail. "There's sharks down there!"

They all saw the hungry beasts with teeth all leap in the direction of the hysterically laughing mare, followed by the sounds of a lot of struggling and splashing. Surprise was then launched right back up onto the deck, without a scratch or mark on her.

"Good gravy! Are you all right, girl?" Daffodil asked in a panic. "Vhat the ehck happened down zhere?"

"Seems the sharks thought I tasted really bad!" Paradise replied, a goofy grin on her face. "Guess I shouldn't of eaten those two Maretonian burritos last night!"

"Ewww, Surpise, that's gross!" Twist snorted, looking away in disgust!"

"Hey, girls, look!" Paradise exclaimed, pointing a hoof towards the approaching shoreline. "There's the Saddle Arabian coast, I think we're here!"

And as the boat approached the misty shore, the four mares aboard had no idea what was in store for them...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Surprise: I LOVE IT! I'm totally in character and everything! Tee-hee! And Paradise, I didn't know you wanted a boyfriend...**

 **Paradise: SURPRISE, why you say say-ohhhhhhhhh! Well, those sharks certainly like the taste of your epic gas from your burritos!**

 **Surprise: heyyy! That wasn't very nice! Anyhoo, what're we gonna do next! Can't wait!**

 **Daffodil: Zo Zaddle Arabians are considered Barbarians just because zhey let stallions be in charge? A bit azzumptious if you ask me. Also, za captain shouldn't have offered Zurprise to take of ze food! Zo, what ist next?**

 **Paradise: Next, we're going ashore... oh, and the captain said she never saw anyone eat like that before.. in fact, she asked us to never come back on her ship again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fresh off the boat

"Wow this is so amazing!" Vanilla squealed, as they pulled into port. "I just can't believe how big this place is!"

The four mares trotted off the boat, arriving in a city filled with light, sounds, and color. Ridejah- the great capital of the Saddle Arabian Sultanate, and the very center of their nomadic desert culture. Minarets and great domes rose over the landscape before them, with row after row flat-roofed houses lining every street. As the ponies trotted farther in from the docks, they notices hundreds of horses of both sexes trotting about the streets wearing ornately decorated saddles and reins; the males also in a _fez_ , the females wearing colored translucent veils. It looked like something out of an enchanted fairy tale to the four Ponylanders.

"Vow, this place iz _incredible_!" Daffodil added, as she looked around at all of the different and exotic equines. "Ziz looks like a vonderful place to just zhpend all day exploring!"

"Hey girl, lookie over here!" Surprise exclaimed excitedly, flapping her wings and zipping forward from place to place excitedly. "This is really cool! Take a look at this! And this! And this! And this!"

The other ponies were pulled along from one wonder to another, from a snake charming earth pony who raised a cobra out of a basket, to a sword-swallowing unicorn who carefully levitated the blades down his throat. Every twist and turn through the labyrinth of narrow streets led to a new oddity, each block the mares traversed brought new perfumes and smalls of incense to their dainty little equine noses. It felt like the start of a truly wonderful adventure!

"Gosh, why in the world are all these ponies so tall?" Vanilla asked curiously, looking around at all of the equines they passed. "I mean, even the girls are taller than our biggest stallions back home!"

"These ponies are descended from the old horses of Saddle Arabia, 'Nilla." Paradise replied, watching a stallion in a turban walk across hot coals in his bare hooves. "They're still a little bit bigger and more horse-like than us, even after generations of intermarrying with ponies."

"Zhat explains vhy zeez ponies looks so lankyund zickly looking!" Daffodil whinnied, looking around at all of the Oriental ponies all around them. Suddenly, the surprised mare's eyes. "Ohhhh ,girls! Look vhat iz coming ziz vay!"

All four of the girls just stared at him- a lithe green body, taught flank muscles, and a long pink mane that seemed to sway in the gentle desert breeze. Surprise and Paradise's wings were reflexively outstretched, standing at full attention, while Vanilla and Daffodil just stared at him with their mouths hanging _wide_ open. They simply stared at him blankly, until the vision of masculine perfection before them began to speak.

" _Salam_ and good afternoon to you, my good mares." The stallion greeted them, bowing slightly as he did so. "I take it you are the most honorable Paradise, and her most worthy companions?"

"Y-yes..." Paradise barely responded, staring dreamily into his eyes. "W-we are here on vacation, and..."

"I am well aware of why you are here, most noble of mares. My name is Merry Moments, and I am here to see you to the place where you shall be dwelling while you are a guest in these lands." The earth pony reached for the luggage Vanilla had been levitating, and used his mouth to load it onto his back. "Please, allow me to take you bags, and follow me."

"Did... did an angel just talk to us?" Vanilla asked, a dumbfounded look on her face. "I've never seen anything so handsome..."

"Zhat... zhat fellow has a very, very cute _bakkvartsparter_ , und I'm better he hast a very fine _onämnbar_ , as vell." Daffodil noted, staring after the stallion as he walked. "I-I zink ve should be qvik in in following him, ja?"

"H-he's like Rudolph Valentino, in pony form..." Paradise agreed, as they slowly trotted after the stallion. "This trip is going to be even more amazing than I thought..."

"Okay, here's how we'll work it!" Surprise whispered to the other girls, flapping after the group. "Vanilla can have him Monday night, Daff, can have him on Tuesday evening, and... Paradise? You want Wednesday, or can I-"

"SURPRISE!" All three of the other girls hissed at once, their faces blushing a deep red. "How could you even think something like that?!"

"Oh, come on!" The white Pegasus hissed back quietly, so the stallion ahead of them couldn't hear. "Like all of you weren't thinking the same thing!"

"Zurprise, vou little blonde airhead, I did not come along on ziz trip zo zome stallion und I could... could..." The Hastlander mare sighed, rolling her eyes, and trying to hide her blush. "Fine, _morgondag natt, han tas gruva älskare_."

"All right, I'll take the next day." Paradise grumbled, scowling angrily at the other Pegasus. "Surprise, you're stuck with the day after."

"Cool! That means Vanilla gets the end of the week!" Surprise whispered excitedly. "Isn't that great, 'nilla?"

The unicorn mare only stared back in silent anger, her face a shade redder them all of the other girls combined.

...

The large house was a two story structure, filled with many rooms, and windows that looked out on every corner of the city. The girls couldn't believe the many beautiful tapestries that hung on the walls, and the many colorful rugs of different shapes and sizes that decorated the floor.

"Wow, actual Saddle Arabian Carpets!" Surprise exclaimed, looking at the elaborately woven piece of work beneath her hooves. "Do ya think they have to nail these things down, to keep them from flying away?"

"Well, I would say that the many oriental rugs we weave are magical, but they're not _that_ magical!" A voice called out behind them, causing all of the mares to turn around.

The mare behind them was a with earth pony with a pink and red mane and heart cutie mark. The other mares did not recognize her, but Paradise knew her in an instant.

"Secret! It's so wonderful to see you again!" The Pegasus exclaimed, rushing up to take her old friend in a tight embrace. "Girls, this is Secret Tale, the Saddle Arabian pony who invited us to stay here! She and I first met at the international Storytellers guild convention in Hoofkaido last year!"

"The most honorable Paradise is correct, I am most happy to see you here in Ridejah, our nation's beautiful capital!" The mare bowed to the other politely, smiling at each of them. "I cannot wait to show you the many wonderful places in our city- as well as have you meet Prince Fire namd Princess Flame, our beloved and venerated rulers!" She looked over the mares with a critical eye. "but first, I believe we should get you rested up from your trip... and then get you properly bathed and dressed up for a journey around our honorable community..."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Daffodil: Vow...tzhat stallion sure was somethzing special, no? Zhough if any of you girls tell ze ponies back home about it vhen we get back, I vill make sure you regret it! Agreed?**

 **Paradise: Don't worry Daff! You won't here a word out of me!**

 **Daffodil: Thank you. I don't vant anvone to know zhat I have been caught staring zuch a delicious -er, forbidden thing!**

 **Surprise: Wow... That guy was hawwwwtttt! Ok, maybe Paradise really wants him... NAH!**

 **Paradise: SURRPISSSEEE! Ohhhh, you!**

 **Surprise: C'mon, I was jus' joking!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Bizarre Bazaar

"Ugh, are you sure we have to wear these things, secret Tale?" Vanilla sighed, looking over the outfit she was wearing. "I mean, I like the design, but the color is so totally bland!"

The other mares nodded their heads in agreement.

"I can't see where I'm going in this veil!"

"How are ve zupposed to walk in zhese pointed shoes?"

"These undergarments are so skimpy, they're riding up our flanks!"

"Ladies, please! You must be presentable if you are going to go trotting around the bazaar, and then go to visit the prince and princess." Secret tale told them with a sigh. "Besides, you'll get used to them, I promise!"

Having arrived at Secret's private estate over an hour age, the four mares had had a wonderful time cleaning up, primping, and preparing for their day out. Vanilla and Daffodil had enjoyed relaxing in a hot Turkish bath... until Surprise decided to do a dive into the tub headfirst.

"Lookout, everybody! CANNONBALL!"

"Argahhhh, damn it Surprise!" Vanilla wailed, as all of the water splashed out of the pool. "Can't you do anything without acting like a hyperactive child?!"

Later, after getting their hair bushed and dressing, the four were ready to head out into the city proper. They followed Secret Tale and her brother out onto the streets, where they all walked in a single file line behind the stallion, heading towards a large, interconnected series of buildings with tiled roofs, like a small town in the center on the city, with all the houses joined into one massive building. The four mares followed the two saddle Arabian ponies inside... and were amazed.

"Ladies... I give you the grand bazaar."

The four mares were stunned into silence, by the sight that stretched out before their eyes. A large, indoor series of hallways, with stall after stall of merchants and vendors. A thousand beautiful glass lanterns hung from the high, vaulted ceiling overheaed, lighting the long and windowless corridors of the Bazaar's building. Ponies of all shapes and sizes wandered around the towering corridors, looking over all the wares, and haggling with the shop keeps over their various wares.

"Vow, ziz place is like a giant mall!" Paradise exclaimed, as the four looked around at their new surroundings. "Except all of ze stores are in ze little tents!"

And all over the bazaar, the voices of the merchants could be heard calling out what they were selling.

"Authentic rugs from Hoofkaido, right here!" One unicorn stallion called out, levitating a large rug up in the air beside himself. "Made from the finest quality material in all of Ponyland!"

"Hand-hammered brass cooking ware from Blarkland, on sale today!"

"Beautiful jewelery! The finest gold and silver trinkets, acquired from the kingdom of Griffinstone!"

The girls wandered from stall to stall, looking over all of the shiny trinkets and wondrous wonders. Daffodil's eye was caught by the sight of a seed vendor, who was offering items from his cart for a very reasonable sum.

"Zay, do you haff any desert rose zeeldings?" The mare asked, examining the contents of one of the barrels. "I'd like to take a few dozen home vith me vhen ve leave zaddle Arabia."

"But of course, my dear flower of the west!" The merchant smiled, bowing to her. "We only carrying the finest seeds and saplings at my cart!"

The mare placed one of the seeds on the ground, and sprinkled some dirt from one of the merchant's soil cart on it. With a rub of her hoof, a beautiful flower bloomed from the stone floor of the building itself.

"Ja, these zeeds grow just fine!" Daffodil smiled in approval. "I'll take two pouches vull to take home vith me to Ponyland!"

"Agrh! Madam, please restrain your earth pony growing magic! We're not supposed to grow plants inside of the bizarre itself!" The stallion exclaimed, looking down at the newly sprouted flower in a panic. "Oh no, the guildmaster is going to fine me for this, for certain!"

Meanwhile, Surprise was flying around the room like an annoying insect, zipping from this interesting thing to that.

"Ohhh, that looks tasty!" The white Pegasus giggled, grabbing a sward away from one of the sword swallowers. "Mind if I have a bite?"

"No! Madame, please don't! You could cut yourself without-!" The swallower stallion protested, as Surprise simply shoved the scimitar down her mouth, and it disappeared. "How- how did you do that?!"

"Ohh, that was kinda sharp! But I want something a little more spicy!" Surprise flapped her way over to where the fire eater stood, and grabbed his flaming baton with her wing. "Wow, this looks really tasty!"

"My lady, no!" The fire eater cried, worried that she would burn herself. The crazy white Pegasus simply swallowed the burning stick whole, before releasing a fiery belch.

"Buurrrrrrrp!" The mare cut loose, sending a gust of wind across the bazaar. "Ohhhh, that a spicy meatball!"

The two performer ponies only sobbed and hugged each other, as all of the other ponies present tossed their _dinars_ at the mare who had out-performed the two stallion professionals.

"Wait, all I did was have lunch, and you're all cheering me on and paying me?" The Pegasus flipped though the air, giggling in delight. "BEST...BAZAAR...EVAR!"

On the far side of the bazaar, Vanilla Mocha was looking over a merchant's stall, looking at a bunch of long and thin glass bottles. They were filled with a strange liquid, and had rubbery tubes coming out of the tops of the bottles.

"Excuse me, but what are these strange bottles?" The mare asked the vendor curiously. "Are they some kind of coffee makers?"

"Those are hookahs, my dear unicorn." The vendor replied, smiling. "You inhale it through this tube... why don't you give it a try?"

"Sure, what could it hurt?" The unicorn mare replied. She took a whiff of the strange liquid from the mysterious glass bottle. Then , enjoying the effect, she took another...

...and another...

..and another...

...and _another_...

It was only twenty minutes, before the poor naive mare had swirly eyes, and was stumbling around. Grabbing a few veils from a another stall, she jumped up on the vendor's table, and began to do something... unexpected...

"What in the world is that mare doing?"

"Is that... the dance of the seven veils?!"

"How is she standing on her back legs, and swinging her hips like that?!"

"I've never even seen a saddle Arabian mare do that dance so well!"

"I want to hire her to dance at my cafe!"

"My sister, look! This that not one of our guests who is staying with us?"

"Oh no, one of Paradise's friends is... oh dear..."

And it was at that point that Secret Heart and her brother, who had failed to notice they had lost the four mares in the crowd, realized that they really in a whole lot of trouble...


	5. Chapter 5

Malice in the Palace

"Ohhhh, girls this is it!" Paradise wailed, as the big, turban-wearing stallions with spears trotted them along towards the royal palace. "I know we're gonna get it, for sure!"

"Ziz iz all your vault, Vanilla!" Daffodil snarled, glaring at the still-swirly eyed mare. "Vhy did vou have to go und zmoke on ze hookah, of all zings!"

"Some Plastics may be a choking hazard, may contain small parts." Vanilla replied groggily. "Toys not recommended for children under the age of three."

"Just try to stay calm, my friends. Our rulers are fair and just ponies." Secret Tale told them reassuringly. "I'm certain they will have a fair a just decision for all of you."

"They totally sound like a lot of fun!" Surprise giggled, flapping just above the group of ponies. "So are they the Sultan and Sultana?"

"Oh no, our last Sultan was killed in battle by an ifirit in battle a year ago!" Merry Moments replied sadly. "It is his young son and daughter, prince Fire and Princess Flame. They have ruled us with wisdom and prosperity ever since!"

"Vow, zhat zounds vonderful!" Daffodil agreed, as the royal palace came into view. "Zertainly, such a pair of rulers cannot be all bad!"

"Objects in mirror are closer than they appear!" Vanilla declared, her swirly eyes slowly starting to swirl a little slower. "Offer expires while you wait, operators are standing by!"

The group of ponies approached the royal palace- with it's white-washed walls, onion domed buildings, and crescent moon-topped towers. Inside, the walls and ceilings were covered with beautifully-done calligraphy, and inscriptions that ran across every surface. After passing through several brightly- painted hallways, before coming to a large throne room filled with luxurious-looking cushions and elaborate Afghan rugs decorating the walls. Royal Mameluke guards stood at attention, filling every hallway and corridor of the palace.

The guards all kowtowed to a pair of small, orange earth ponies, reclining on a long throne adorned with many cushions. One of the guards stepped forward, and spoke to the gaudily dressed pair of royals.

"Most honorable prince and princess, we have brought before you here the ruffians who were causing trouble in the bazaar!" One of the guards explained, pointing a spear at the four mares. "I have never seen such trouble caused by rude foreign tourists!"

"Hmm, sounds like these ladies were causing quite a bit of trouble!" Princess Flame said critically, shaking her head sadly. "Why do foreigners always come in, and think they can just do whatever they want to the simple-minded desert dwellers!"

"I am afraid my sister is correct, Lady Secret Tale." Prince Fire agreed solemnly. "Too often have we dealt with the ponies of New Equestria, who regarded us as no better that backward barbarians, and they could freely insult and disrespect our customs and our land with abandon."

"My royal sires, my friends would never do anything to insult our herd or our beautiful land!" Secret Tale protested, looking up from her low bow. "They were simply unprepared for what they encountered in the marketplace."

"Your highnesses, I will personally vouch for our guests' behavior, as well as compensate the merchants in the marketplace whose goods were damaged!"

"Wow, zhese little royals have qvite ze vobalulary, ja?" Daffodil whispered to Paradise, as their two hosts tried to reason with the city's sovereigns. "I've nefer heard zee foals zat young speak so eloquently."

"Considering the Fire and Flame are royalty, it's no wonder they'd received a very through education." Paradise replied quietly, before reaching over and shaking Vanilla softly. "'Nilla, snap out of it! We're kinda in the middle of some serious trouble here!"

"Huh? Wha?" The mare replied, shaking her head and finally coming to her senses. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"We're kind of in zee middle of being tried for your goofy actions." Daffodil replied, trying to hold her temper with the confused mare. "It zeened bad at virst, but I zink Secert und her brozther vill get us out of ziz mess!"

"Well, I'm not so sure these ladies can be trusted to behave themselves, your highnesses." An only voice from the shadows declared, stepping into the light to reveal a tall blue stallion, with a pink mane and blonde tail. "Foreigners can never truly understand our ways, Prince Flame. It is my advice, that they be expelled from the kingdom immediately!"

"Of course, the shady and corrupt royal vizier." Paradise groaned to herself, rolling her eyes. "What would a visit to Saddle Arabia be without the stock evil vizier?"

"Wow, Paradise." Surprise whispered, stifling a small laugh. "It sounds like you already know this story by heart!"

"We greatly value your advice, _wazir_ Night Star. But we wish to judge these mares by thier own merits." Princess Flame replied, looking down at the four again. "We believe it best if they be allowed to continue their stay in our lands, but under the watchful eye of a more responsible horse."

"Hey, why don't we just hang out with you guys?" Surprise zipped up into Prince Flame's, pulling out a pie and splatting it right in his face. "I'm sure we'll have a great time!"

"Oh no!" Secret Tale cried in a Panic "Surprise!"

The visiting mares all thought they were headed for the dungeon, until the prince burst out laughing. Encouraged by his good humor, Vanilla pulled a cup of tea out of nowhere, and handed it to the princess.

"Hey there, Princess... Flame, is it? Would you like a cup of tea?" She smiled, sitting down beside the little filly. "Here, why don't you try some of this?"

"Wait , what just happened here?" The dumbfounded Paradise asked, looking around at everything that had just happened. "I dunno how we got out of that whole thing, but I think things are about to get a whole lot _worse..._

 **Author's Note:**

Paradise: Next up, the girls and I get involved in court intrigue, and then visit the pony pyramids!


	6. Chapter 6

Full of Surprises

It was evening in the Saddle Arabian capital, and the sun was setting on the vast and sandy desert around the them. On the roof of the royal palace, one very bored little colt was pacing back and forth, trying to alleviate his boredom. The yellowish orange earth pony could not get over how dull things had been recently, the only exciting thing had been the arrival of those mares mares from Ponyland, and all of the trouble they had managed to cause.

 _Oh, how I wish I could just go out and do something exciting!_ he thought to himself, looking up at the evening sky. _Wazir Star NEVER lets me do anything fun!_

"Fire, what are you doing up here?!" The prince heard the irritated voice of his sister trotting up the steps behind him. "You could catch a chill from the Desert winds at night!"

"Aww gee, Flame! I just wanted some time ta myself up here!" The prince grumbled, pulling his goggles down over his eyes, and looking out over the desert. "Why do ya always have to be such a downer?"

"I seem to be the only one in this family with half a brain, dummy." The filly snapped at him, trotting up and smacking him on the back of the head with her hoof. "They should actually let me become Sultanna, instead of giving the throne to a careless airhead like _You!_ "

"Now look here, you silly filly!" Prince Flame snapped back. "I-"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" A blazing white comet screamed, shooting through the air, only to come crashing down on the palace roof. "AIEEEEEE!"

KERPOW! The white ball of fire plowed straight into the roof, knocking the two royal twins over on the ground.

"Oh wow, hi Fire and Flame!" The newcomer giggled, standing up and shaking herself off. "I, like, totally didn't see you there!"

"Miss Surprise, I am so happy to see you again!" The young prince exclaimed, beaming at the mare's presence. "By why, pray tell, are you flying about the city this time of evening."

"Well duh! We was getting really boring back where we were staying, so I decided to go out, and see if I could have some FUN!" The insane Pegasus in the harem outfit giggled. "Ohhh, say... did you two want to come with me?"

"Yay, sounds like fun!" The young prince exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "C'mon, sis! Let's hit the road, and go have some fun!"

HUh? What? Oh, no... there is no way I'm going to get into trouble by leaving the palace!" Princess Flame protested. "And especially not with two troublemakers like... you... two?"

She had never intended to go anywhere with the to ponies- she was even ready to call the Mameluke stallion guards, if need be! But before she knew it, Princess Flame found herself on sitting on Surprise's back, wearing her veil and royal clothes, and soaring through the clouds with her silly sibling, and the out-of-control mare.

"Wait... what... how did?" Flame looked around feeling totally lost. "That mare must have some kind of weird Pegasus powers, that let her do all sorts of weird things that don't make any sense!"

"Yepa diddly do!" Surprise laughed. "Now hold on, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!"

"Yeah!" The prince replied eagerly, sitting closer on her back, with his hooves wrapped tight around her neck. "Let's soar like the eagles!"

Surprise took off high into the air, spinning and tumbling around through the the clouds like an airplane. down through roads and passageways they flew, doing turns and banks around the city's minarets. They zoomed by a merchant selling custard pies, and the force of their acceleration made the pies go SPLAT against his face! The mare then flew over a group of fakirs meditating in the tranquility of the evening city square, blowing all of their turbans off, while not disturbing the holy stallion's meditation. Fire was screaming and whinnying joyfully, throwing his hooves around in the air in excitement. The princess... not so much.

"Ugh... did you have to take that last turn back there so sharply?" Flame groaned, putting her hoof over her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Hey, why don't we fly through that big building down there?" Surprise asked, pointing a hoof at a large structure with a lot of steam coming out of it. "I bet you I could go in the open window on one side, and come right out the other!"

"No, lady Surprise, don't!" The princess screamed in a panic. "That's the city's stallion bathhouse, and-"

"Here we go!" The giggling mare flew in one open window, and one could hear several gasps and shrieks coming from inside the bathhouse. The The trio came flying out the other window less than a minute later, with both Princess Flame and Surprise's faces glowing a bright shade of pink.

"Holy.. I...urk!" The teenaged princess looked back, eye twitching. "They were nothing like my ponyquin romance novels I import..."

"Wow, those were..." Surprise barely got out, her eyes as large as dinner plates. "No wonder Saddle Arabian mares have no interest in foreign stallions..."

"What? What is it?" Flame asked, looking back and forth between them. "It was just the bath house, the royal guards have taken me there many times!"

"We'll tell you when you're older." Both Surprise and Flame told him in unison, silencing the confused prince on the matter.

"Okay, miss Surprise, I'll admit you know how to have a... fun time." The princess admitted, a small smile on her face. "But I think we really should head back to the palace now."

"Awww, it's too early to just go back! I wanna go have more fun!" The prince whined, putting on a puppy dog face. "Oh, I know! Why don't we go and explore that old pyramid outside of the capital."

"The ancient pyramid in the desert, where are ancestors are buried?!" Princess Flame sputtered out. "Are you crazy!? That place is supposed to be haunted and cursed!"

"Ohhhh, a spooky old Pyramid? Filled with dangerous traps and ghosts?" Surprise replied excitedly, flying towards the desert at the edge of the city. "What are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

"Wait, this isn't such a good ideaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!" As they raced towards the Pyramid, Princess Flame's protests were lost on the howling desert winds.


	7. Chapter 7

Interlude: Another crazy moment in Paradise

(an amusing little mini-chapter by fellow a fellow pony author, who has my grateful and eternal thanks)

Living or visiting in a wild barbaric place like Saddle Arabia can really stress a pony out, what with all of the crazy goings-on of the past few days. So, early the next morning, Paradise decided to take a little walk in order to clear her head.

"Ah…It's so wonderful to get a few moments away, so I can read a good book!" Paradise sighed happily, as she watched the sun begin to rise over the vast desert and pulled a large novel ahe had bought at bizarre out from under her wing. It was a true story from the distant past about the draconequus and spirit of Chaos known as Discord, falling in love with a lovely Pegasus mare. Even if it was based on a historical event, Paradise could easily tell that it was romanticized a fair bit.

"Finally, some peace and qui-wagh!" the Pegasus shouted as she felt someone run into her from behind. "Surprise, why the heck are you out-"

But it wasn't the ditzy Pegasus that Paradise was used to bugging her. Rather, it was a white, muscular earth pony stallion with a red, blue, and purple mane and tail. He wore a small red bow tie around his neck and was carrying a book in one hoof. And he didn't look like a Saddle Arabian stallion at all.

"Oh, sorry!" the stallion backed up nervously as Paradise got up slowly. "I didn't- I mean, I wasn't…"

"I-It's fine, really." Paradise cut him off, picking up her book and shaking the sand out of her shoes. "I'm Paradise Oasis, by the way."

"My name's Beau-Tie!" the stallion smiled, shaking Paradise's hoof. "Are you from around here?"

"No, and I'm assuming you aren't either?" Paradise answered as the two began to walk down the empty sand streets together. "You really don't look like a Saddle Arabian mare."

"Actually, I am." Beau-Tie blushed sheepishly. "I know I don't look like the other guys here at all."

"It's fine!" Paradise tried to reassure him. "But… would you mind if I asked why?"

"Why not…" Beau sighed. "So I was actually born in another town. Which one exactly, I don't know. My mother and father apparently appeared here and left me here, vanishing without a trace. Or that's what I've been told, at least."

"Interesting." Paradise nodded. "Do you like to read?" she added, changing the subject.

"That should be fairly obvious," Beau laughed, "but yes." He handed Paradise the book he was reading, which was entitled The 3rd Generation: A Memoir. "I've really gotten into this one in particular."

"Why?" Paradise asked, flipping through the book with curiosity. It was written by a pony named Wysteria Bloom, whose picture showed her as an elegant lavender earth mare with a pink and white mane, in which she wore a purple flower.

"Look at this." He turned to a page toward the middle of the book. It showed a salmon-colored mare with a rainbow mane and a paintbrush cutie mark. She was holding a paintbrush in her mouth and wore a dark purple beret. Standing next to her was a white stallion with a lime green, orange and pink mane. He also held a paintbrush in his mouth.

"These ponies... " Paradise murmured, looking up at Beau nervously. "Could they be…"

"Maybe." He cut her off, knowing what she'd say. He looked back at the picture, and Paradise could see a spark of something in his eyes; it might have been sadness, she couldn't quite tell. Beau abruptly shook his head. "N-no way. Time travel i-isn't real."

"I wouldn't say that." Paradise said sympathetically. "Anything can happen. Trust me, I should know." She laughed, remembering all of the crazy adventures that had happened since they had arrived.

"Thanks, miss Paradise." Beau-Tie smiled.

Suddenly, a tall green stallion approached the two ponies, his pink mane waving as he looked at Paradise curiously. Her wings twitched as he looked from her to the stallion beside her, then nodded.

"Hello, Miss Paradise." Merry Moments smiled, Paradise's mouth hanging open as Beau looked down nervously.

"H-hello…" Paradise drooled as she looked the stallion over. Beau-Tie looked at Paradise nervously as Merry Moments turned to Beau. He knew that making conversation with a mare in such a state was utterly useless.

"Hello, Merry Moments."Beau said, looking down angrily. "I see you're doing well."

"Thank you, sir." Merry smiled, oblivious to the pony's tension. "Say, would you mind doing me a little favor?"

Beau looked up, conflicted. Merry Moments was so strong, muscular and handsome. Surely had could do anything himself. "Well, how about you do it, if you're so great?" He stormed off. Paradise didn't seem to notice, and Merry watched as he left.

"Miss Paradise, would you consider going on a little date with me?" Merry asked, Paradise slowly coming out of her trance.

"I- hey, where'd Beau-Tie go?" she asked, noticing that the white stallion was gone from her side.

"He left shortly after I arrived." Merry answered as Paradise wiped her mouth, as a little bit of drool had formed there. "I can't see why."

"Maybe you…" Paradise said, then stopped, knowing that she'd have to talk to the white stallion face-to-face before making judgments. "Never mind. And yes, I will consider that offer."

"Thank you, Miss Paradise." he smiled, leaving with a wink at the Pegasus. "I really hope we have the chance to meet each other again."

"Well, that certainly was interesting." Paradise mused, trotting toward the pyramids. They seemed interesting to her, and she wanted to study them a little.

Little did she know that she was walking into yet another pit of insanity...


	8. Chapter 8

Pony Philosophy, and Clouds in my Coffee

In the heart of the Saddle Arabian capital, ponies were settling down for their usual afternoon rests, closing up their shops, and shutting down the cafes and outdoor markets. Many ponies had returned home to rest and contemplate, and to stay out of the desert heat. Merry Moments too had returned to his family's dwelling place, and had retired to his study with a cup of Arabian coffee to mediate.

And that's where Vanilla found him, sitting cross legged on the floor, Indian style. His eyes were closed, and the smoke and incense emanating from the braziers hanging from the ceiling seemed to mystically hang in the air all around him. Taking a deep breath, the unicorn mare felt airy and lightheaded as she trotted over towards the earth stallion, levitating a cup of coffee.

"Ummm, Merry?" Vanilla asked quietly, softly trotting up to him and setting the steaming hot cup down. "I'm really sorry to bother you, but you looked like you could use another cup of coffee, and-"

"Ah, Salaam and welcome, good Vanilla Mocha." Merry Moments replied softly, opening his eyes to look at her. "Please, have a seat, and freely tell me what is on your mind."

"Um, yeah, Salami to you, too." She bowed. Look, I just wanted to thank you, for getting us out of trouble back there." Vanilla replied in an embarrassed tone, the blush on her face hidden by her veil. "You and your sister really saved our flanks in front of the sultan."

"It is nothing I wouldn't have done for any other pony in need, good Vanilla." The stallion replied, moving out of the meditative position, and reclining to sip the coffee. "I could not simply allow the guests in our own home to fall into peril, because they made some poor choices."

"Yeeaaah, I've made quite a lot of 'poor decisions; in my life." The mare replied nervously, scratching the back of her neck with her hoof. "Always making mistakes, and then trying to hide and cover them up."

"Oh, but are you so certain what you are choosing to cover up are mistakes?" Merry asked curiously, taking another sip of coffee. "Are you certain they were not events destined to happen, and their occurrence is not the moment of misfortune?"

"But... how could a mistake not be a misfortune?" Vanilla asked, cocking hr head to one side. "I mean, it's not really something you intend to happen, and it usually messes things up!"

"My dear Vanilla, do you not think it's possible that some misfortunes are _kismet_ , the will of the horsemaster, and that they happen so that something better might happen as a result?" The stallion asked, moving over and sitting down beside her. "For instance, if you had not inhaled from that hookah and caused such a fuss, would you have gone before the prince and princess? And if I had never need to get you out of trouble, would you be sitting here, thanking me now?"

"Huh, I guess if I hadn't gotten in trouble, we wouldn't be sitting here and talking right now." Vanilla smiled softly. "I guess B'zekre does work in mysterious ways. But does your herd know what the horsemaster's will is? Does B'zekre listen to you and communicate?"

"I should hope so, we Saddle Arabian do pray to B'zekre five times a day." Merry replied with a soft laugh, taking another sip from his steaming hot cup. "You must listen for a still and soft voice, and that is the word of the horsemaster. That is how B'zekre will speak to your heart and mind."

"Wow, that is so deep." Vanilla said in awe. "Wow, I can't believe I'm sitting her with an oriental stallion, wearing a harem outfit, and listening to him talk about philosophy while drinking my coffee. This is like something out of those cheesy Ponyquin romance novels about the exotic eastern countries that Paradise likes to read."

"Sometimes the line between truth and tales can be thinner than we think." The stallion said with a chuckle. "Such as, who would believe I would be sitting here in my meditation room, enjoying such a wonderful conversation with such a lovely mare?"

"Really?...um... wow..." Vanilla's blush turned an even deeper red, and she stood up and started to trot towards the door. "L-look, I'd better go and find Paradise and the others, I'm sure they are probably wondering where I am by now."

"Really? Are you certain you must leave?" The stallion asked hopefully, an almost disappointed look on his face, are you certain you could not stay here a while longer, so we may discuss matters of the spirit further over your wonderful coffee?"

Vanilla stared back at Merry, looking into those deep blue eyes of his. There was something irresistible about this stallion- his sweet and gentle demeanor, the rugged and powerful muscles covering a body that looked as though he had been chiseled from the living rock by B'zekre's own divine hooves. Merry Moments smelled of orchids and fire- of one thousand and one passionate nights on the burning desert sands, or a thousand exotic adventures in a distant oriental land. The tender mare's heart beat faster and faster at the thought of spending more time with him, and she only hesitated for a moment before turning back to face him.

"Let me go and prepare another pot of coffee." She replied softly, smiling back at the stallion. "We can talk some more after that."

Vanilla never regretted that long and deep conversation she shared with the stallion, nor the exciting and passionate events that followed. The unicorn would always remember this vacation as one of the most amazing experiences of her life. If only she knew the horror that was to come for her and her friends, deep within the winding tunnels of the cursed pyramid...


	9. Chapter 9

Pyramid Power

The great Pyramid in the desert appeared dark and foreboding, a towering monolith among the ever turning and shifting sands. Few Saddle Arabian ponies were brave enough to even venture within a mile of this terrifying, evil place... and none had the courage to actually trot right up within a few feet of it's weather worn surface. But there were four unsuspecting foreign mares who were, even now, heading towards the Pharaoh's tomb.

"You should head out to the pyramid yourself, Surprise. Fire and I will stay here at the Palace. You can tell me about it when you get back."

"Paradise, you should head out to pyramid! It's simply full of the legends and lore of Saddle Arabia!"

"I heard Paradise and your other friends were headed towards the Pyramid! Vanilla, you'd really better get out there, and try to stop them before they get hurt!"

"Friend Daffodil, isn't that Vanilla trotting towards the pharaoh's tomb? You'd better get out there, she may need your help if she is going to be bold enough to enter!"

And so, the four different ponies approached the structure from the four different directions. Seeing their friends approaching the same place they were each heading , they all quickly galloped towards the same spot at the Pyramid's entrance. Three of them all started talking at once, breaking it out into a scene of total and utter chaos!

"Girls, there you are! I'm sooo happy I found you before all of you went inside! Listen, it's way too dangerous to go inside, and-"

"What?! Vanilla, I have to go inside! I need to learn some more about Saddle Arabia's legends and folklore! And I was told this is the perfect place to do so!"

"Are you sure, Paradise? I mean, it could be really dangerous! Maybe ve should just turn around, und go back to ze capital!"

The three stood just outside the ominous stone structure, arguing up a storm, while Surprise trotted over and put her hoof on the pyramid wall. The stone doorway rumbled, slowly rolling open, leave a long and dark passageway before the white Pegasus.

"Ohhhhh, Spooky!" The mare declared, flapping her way through the passageway. "I wonder what's inside!"

The others ponies continued to stand outside arguing, until Daffodil noticed that one of their number had disappeared into the pyramid itself.

"Vhat? Hey girls. vhere di Zurprise go?" The earth mare looked around, realizing what the silly filly had gotten herself into. "Oh, no, ve haff to go in avter her!"

"Come on, ladies! Let's take on this big ol' scary pyramid!" Vanilla exclaimed, galloping into the tomb ahead of the others. "There's nothing in there that could _possibly_ scare me!"

The ponies made their way inside the pyramid, Vanilla lighting her horn as they trotted into the darkness. Quickly catching up with the excited Surprise, the four mares slowly made their way through the dusty and cobweb filled passageways. Darkness seemed to creep in all around them, as the light of Vanilla's horn made the shadows dance against the wall.

"Oh vow, zhis place is really zpooky." Paradise whispered nervously, looking around at the maze-like passages. "I'm starting to zhink it really vasn't zuch a good idea to come in here."

"Oh come on, Daffodil! Stop being such a silly filly!" Vanilla replied, looking around, and noticing some strange markings on the wall. "Hey Paradise, can you make out what all this writing means?"

"Oh, these are hieroglyphs, the writing the Saddle Arabian's ancestors!" The white Pegasus exclaimed, taking a closer look at the hieroglyphs. "It speaks of the Pharaoh, a majestic and immortal alicorn, who came to thier herd in what you call the paleopony age, and taught the Saddle Arabians's ancestors the arts of civilization and culture. Naming the country Saddle Arabia, Pharaoh ruled over our lands with wisdom and kindness for three thousand years, building our civilization to it's greatest heights, and making our ancestors the envy of every other equine nation."

"Wow, this must be his tomb." Vanilla said in awe. "So he was a good ruler, then?"

"Not entirely... see, around the time of the first hearth's warming eve, a great change came over the Pharaoh. The gentle and just ruler suddenly went mad, and ruled over them as a petty and cruel tyrant. Their herd was reduced to slaves, beaten by the lash to construct his massive Pyramids, which our forefathers had once constructed willingly under his rule. As they died by the thousands under the whips of his overseers from abuse and starvation, the day finally came when one of his mortal earth horse sons rose up in revolt against the old tyrant.

It was a terrible war, but their horse ancestors proved to be too strong and cunning for the armies of pony thugs the Pharaoh had hired and brought in from other lands to keep us in line. Ultimately, the young prince managed to sneak into the royal palace, and slit his own father's throat in his sleep This heartless but necessary act finally ended the immortal alicorn's life, and brought a new age of peace to the kingdom."

"Zo zhey had to kill zhier own king? How horrivle!" Daffodil gasped. "Vell, I zertainly hope zhier lives got better avter zhat!"

"Yes, but there was another problem." Paradise replied in a worried tone. "It says here, that if Pharaoh's rest is ever disturbed the wrathful ruler will return to take revenge on those who- Wait, Surprise, NO!"

While the others had been listening to Paradise's story, the white Pegasus had flapped off to a far corner of the great chamber, where a brightly colored sarcophagus lay off in a corner by itself.

"Ohh, what a brightly colored box!" Surprise squeed in delight, trying to push the heavy lid off. "I wonder if there's any candy inside?"

As she slid the heavy stone slab off the sarcophagus, a loud roar coming from inside the casket.

"GRAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Great B'zekre! Paraoh has awakened!" Vanilla screeamed. "EEEEKKKKK! Girls, run for it!"

And so the four mares took off running... and that leads us back to the present.


	10. Chapter 10

Vacation's end

"Oh, no!" Surprise shrieked, as we all cowered in fear from the approaching mummy. "I don't wanna be a mummy sandwich!"

The mummy took a hoof step closer, and the cornered Daffodil's flight-or- flight reflexes finally kicked in.

"That does it! I am tired of ze mummy treating us like scared school fillies!" The earth pony snarled, lunging straight at the bandaged pharoah with a headbutt. "If I'm going to get taken down by zee ancient king, I'm not going down vithout zee fight!"

"Grah?!" The mummy asked in confusion, not believing that his scared victims were actually fighting back.

"Ohhh, lemme help!" Surprise bounced over, grabbing one of the mummy's bandages in her teeth. "Paradise, get the other side, and lets take this dude for a spin!"

"Got i!" The other white Pegasus exclaimed, clenching the end of a bandage in her teeth. Round and around and around in circles they flew, spinning the helpless mummy around as they slowly unwrapped him.

"Grahhhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhhhh!"

When all the bandages had been spun off, what stood before the four mares was a half decomposed alicorn that was half-flesh, half skeletal. Glowing green embers stared at them from empty eye sockets, and the three ponies who had attacked him grew even more terrified than before.

"Foolish Mortals!" Pharaoh roared, now totally enraged at the ponies before him. "I will destroy you all for your insolence!"

As the others tried to fight off the foul beast, Vanilla turned around to see a unicorn horn-shaped hole in the wall, right in the center of several of the hieroglyphs.

"Hmmmm... what's this?" The puzzled unicorn asked, sticking her horn into the hole. "Looks like one of those old-fashioned enchanted locks..."

Suddenly the wall swung open, and Vanilla stumbled through. She found herself in another small room, and saw a sarcophagus that was all decorated with golden images and symbols that indicated royalty was buried inside. But when Vanilla gazed upon the image of the dead ruler painted on the front of the coffin, she nearly died of shock.

For the face that stared back... it was her very own.

Back in the main chamber, it was Daffodil who still stood up to Pharaoh defiantly, trying her hardest to not be afraid of the monster before her.

"How dare you threaten my frieds und I!" The earth pony yelled at the undead creature. "Ve didn't mean to disturb your rest, it vas an accident!"

"You have desecrated my sacred burial site, and humiliated me in my own tomb!" Pharaoh roared back, flapping his skeletal wings. "Now, you must all pay the price for your arrogance!"

"Vou have no right to punish us! Ve vere asked to explore ziz place by your own descendants, zee prince and princess of Zaddle Arabia!" daffodil retorted, taking a reflective step backward from the undead alicorn. "Ve vill gladly leave ziz place, und let you return to your eternal rest!"

"You will never leave this place alive!" Pharaoh roared back. "I will not allow you to-"

"Pharaoh, how DARE you threaten these poor innocent mares!" A voice bellowed from behind the three frightened ponies. "Frightening the poor lost fillies... you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Suddenly, Vanilla stepped back into the room... only she was all wrapped up in bandages, and wearing a queen's crown upon her head. An aura of authority seemed to surround the angry-looking mare.

"Vanilla Ho-tep? B-but I thought you were asleep, my dear!" Pharaoh pleaded, the undead terror suddenly looking terrified himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up with all that noise!"

"Ha! A likely story! Me in there alseep, while you're out here chasing these little hussies around!" Vanilla Ho-tep snorted, pointing a hoof back towards his sarcophagus. "Now you march yourself right back to bed, mister! And I don't want to see you messing around with any more mares two thousand years younger than you ever again! Do I make myself _clear?_ "

"Awwww, you never let me have _any_ fun!" The great undead terror of the desert whined, crawling back into his crypt. "Yes dear, I'll do exactly as you say!"

...

"You disguised yourself as Pharaoh's mummified queen?!" Paradise stifled a laugh. "Vanilla, that was BRILLIANT!"

"Hey, it helped I happened to look just like her... wouldn't surprise me if she was an ancestor or something." Vanilla replied with a smile. "As scared as he was of my anger, my guess is old Pharaoh won't be waking up from his beauty nap for another thousand years!"

"And gee, Daffodil! I t was really cool how you had the guts to stand up to that old mummy meanie!" Surprise giggled, hopping around all over the deck. "I don't think I've ever seen an earth pony act that brave!"

"Ach, it vas nothing!" Daffodil waved a hoof dismissively. "I couldn't let that old fossil hurt my vriends!"

"Yeah, it's a real shame though that that stupid vizier got us kicked out of the country for sneaking into the Pyramid like that!" Paradise sighed, looking over the rail of the ship that was taking them home. "

"Well, it's not totally bad!" Paradise added. I mean, they let us keep these awesome harem outfits we're wearing , and Secret tale and her brother promised to visit us in Dream Valley soon. So that part turned out good, right?"

"Still Paradise, I wish our vacation hadn't ended so soon!" Vanilla sighed, resting her veiled face on the rail. "It's going to be an awful long time before I get another break for a vacation again..."

"Hey, let's stop being sad, and go for a little swim!" Surprise squealed, claiming up on the rail, and jumping downward into shark infested waters. "Cannonball!"

"SURPRISE!" The other three screamed in unison, as the Pegasus below happily bounced across the snouts of the hungry fish with sharp teeth. "Why do you have to be so crazy?!"

"I dunno!" The crazy filly giggled back, leaping out of the way of a hammerhead's bite. "Guess after all that, I'm finally getting my just _deserts_ , ha ha!"


End file.
